


"My Curse, Anthony, is Complete..."

by Queenbookworm13



Series: False Words and Racing Hearts [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And some dub-con?, Bottom!Loki, I'll tag DUBIOUS CONSENT to be on the safe side., Light Bondage, Like very light..., Loki Does What He Wants, Loki puts on a sexy show, M/M, Magic being used, Mild Mind Control, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexy things, Smut, Tony Being Tony, living room/ couch / chair stuff, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one evening Tony receives a very unexpected visitor.<br/> </p><p>  <i>“Jarvis already sent out a signal, I managed to hit the button once. Even if you kill me they’ll know.” He said holding his wrist and backing up a bit as the shadow advanced upon him. The intruder laughed; the low lazy sound made something in Stark’s stomach clinch and a shiver of dread run up his spine. He found himself just a step away from the bar, now standing in the light which poured into the newly remodelled living room from the city. The shadow hesitated for a moment before stepping into the bright pale blue and yellow beams so Tony could see him clearly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Curse, Anthony, is Complete..."

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been reading a TON of FrostIron/IronMage stuff lately and I noticed more than 90% of them involve Loki being on top and Tony on bottom, and while I believe in my mind they are a very flexible switch-it-up pair, I really want Loki to kind of be in control from the bottom. So...I wrote this!
> 
> I also wrote this in a notebook when my computer was off somewhere out in Utah being repaired, and this is my apology fic for those whom follow my other stories, because I missed the due date for those updates. I'm sorry...I promise the FrostHawk/MagicHawk one (when we get there) will be worth the wait!
> 
> I do not own the characters, their creators do. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!

Tony felt his bones pop and the pain shoot along his spine before his body even collided with the floor. He stumbled up and pushed the button on his wristwatch to activate the distress call. Before he could even push it a second time to send one out to S.H.I.E.L.D. a slim hand clamped down upon it, crushing it into his skin. He hissed as he felt the bruise well up under that pale iron grip.

“Oh I do not think so…” the angry creature before him said, voice darkening in threat. He ripped the device off of Tony and crumpled it, letting it fall out of his hand and to the ground in tiny pieces.

“Jarvis already sent out a signal, I managed to hit the button once. Even if you kill me they’ll know.” He said holding his wrist and backing up a bit as the shadow advanced upon him.

The intruder laughed; the low lazy sound made something in Stark’s stomach clinch and a shiver of dread run up his spine. He found himself just a step away from the bar, now standing in the light which poured into the newly remodelled living room from the city. The shadow hesitated for a moment before stepping into the bright pale blue and yellow beams so Tony could see him clearly.

“Loki!?” he gapped in disbelief. “But…but you left? I saw you and Thor leave maybe two months ago!”

“Well it would seem that my punishment was not as severe as I had originally anticipated.” The god stopped just short of invading the billionaire’s personal space and smiled; victory and revenge oozing off of him.

Tony shivered again and straightened his posture to give the impression he wasn’t intimidated. “Yeah, well, what do you want?”

Loki lunged at him; his hold on Tony’s upper arms bordering on painful. “You…” the trickster whispered against his ear as he nuzzled the side of his face.

“Yeah, well it didn’t work the first time. What makes you think you can get me now?”

The god laughed again, the chill of his breath sweeping over the scientist’s neck, pulling goose bumps to speckle his skin. “What gave the impression I had not succeeded the first time?”

Tony couldn’t stop the shutter that shook him then. “What?”

“Quiet...”he threaded his fingers into the dark soft hair and licked up the side of his throat, nipping his ear before breathlessly begging, “Make love to me… _Anthony_ …”

Something snapped inside of Stark. He reached out and grabbed the god, dragging him close, and captured his lips in a harsh passionate kiss. Cool peppermint exploded upon his tongue and numbed his mind pleasantly. Tony lost control of himself as he pushed the taller male toward the couch, wrapping Loki’s long powerful legs around his waist as he rocked that leather clad body into the sofa. It was as if he were possessed and part of him found it strange that he loved it while the other was concerned with why he minded so much.

He kissed down the slim ivory throat and began tearing at the trickster’s clothes, desperate to touch and taste him. As each layer was revealed excitement swelled within Tony, spurring him on until he was lapping and biting hard onto the marble chest and trembling stomach. Loki moaned and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

“Tell me what you want,” he rushed out upon the swollen slick lips that crept into a smug smile.

“Anything I desire?”

“Anything.” Tony almost pleaded and kissed him again, running his hands down his sides to slide under him and grip his perfect backside. The need for the god’s commands and desires fulfilled was overpowering.

Loki sighed with content and when their lips parted had barely uttered the words, “worship me,” and Stark was already on it. Something deep within his chest and mind guided him to seek out certain points on the trickster’s body that made him inhale sharply or groan; fanning the flames within the billionaire’s stomach that twisted pleasure throughout him. If this was some sort of mind-trick, at least there would be entertainment and something for him in the end.

Oh that was just like him…Tony shook the rest of his thoughts away and quickly rid the god of his boots and leather pants, staring in awe at the statute of perfection glowing with desire and sexual need upon his black couch. He hungrily kissed every inch of the cool smooth skin; licked up the insides of his thighs; nipped around his navel; turned him so he could mouth and suck up his spine and buried his face within his neck, breathing in his scent of magic and pine needles before he reached around to take the god’s half hard member in his hand and began stroking him.

“Anthony…” Loki gasped arching back into him, rubbing his rounded backside into Tony’s growing hard on. Stark moaned deep within his throat and lapped at his porcelain skin, snaking his other hand up to play with a rosy coloured nipple, before biting down on the god’s shoulder with a groan.

Loki mewed and pulled himself together enough to wave a hand. The air crackled with magic and Tony blinked, dumbfounded, as the feeling of soft skin vanished from under him. He discovered the trickster had tied him to a chair just a few feet away.

“No far!” he pouted and pulled against the black cords a little.

The god’s answering grin was sly as he settled against the cushions, lazily taking himself in hand, and stared with intense and darkened eyes at the hero. It made Tony swallow thickly and whimper; pathetically struggling against his bonds.

“Not fair…”

Loki’s smile broadened and he began running his free hand along his own body: pinching a nipple; tugging at his hair; biting and suckling his fingers - all the while loudly groaning and gasping with each thrust of his hips into his hand.

“Do you like this?” he teased shifting forward a bit so that one leg was bent and the hand that had been fondling his member was now caressing his entrance. Stark jerked in his bonds as if he were trying to jump onto him. Loki laughed again, his fingers flashing cool blue with a spell, before he let one long slick digit slip inside of him slowly. He let out a soft breath and began fingering himself in an unhurried manner.

Tony let out a low noise of unrestrained desire. Watching this glorious creature before him was so rousingly painful. The small gasps that fell from his parted lips every time he moved within himself, his eyes heavily lidded and glued to the billionaire trapped in the chair. These sensuous motions were driving Tony crazy and he bit his lip growling as Loki spread himself wider and added another digit, burying them up to his knuckles before curling his fingers. A sharp soft, “Yes!” and the scrunching of his features and toes told Stark he had just touched is prostate. He growled again and the god began thrusting faster, widening his fingers to work himself open and slid down the couch as he pleased himself.

“Look at me,” Stark begged and pulled against the bonds again, only managing to shift the chair maybe an inch closer to the tantalising angel before him.

“Are you jealous?” he sneered, and Lord God that was even a turn on for Tony, and pushed in a final finger, arching off the couch and biting on in inner part of his upper arm, as he gripped the back of the couch with his free hand, groaning.

“So jealous!” The god only responded with breathless laughter as he thrusted into himself a few more times and then slowly removed them, slipping to his knees and crawling the short distance to the shaking man before him. He waved his hand, blue flashing around his fingers to clean them and around Tony as his clothes disappeared and his erection was freed at last. He hissed as the cold hair hit it, and then slammed his head back against the headrest as Loki swallowed it down without warning.

He was dying. He was sure of it. There was no way something could feel so amazing. Ice and fire mingled along the god’s tongue as he bobbed his head, bringing Stark to full hardness in just a few quick motions. His devious tongue swirled around the tip of it before he let Tony’s member go, licking his lips as he climbed onto his lap; the look on his face was pure predatory. Tony knew he was the helpless sick gazelle that this gorgeous sleek cheetah was going to devour whole and some twisted part of him could _not_ wait.

“Do you desire to take me?” He gripped the back of the billionaire’s head and pulled it so he was looking at the god from an odd angle.

“Yes!” he exhaled and wiggled beneath him trying to touch him. Oh Jesus did he want him! Stingy, selfish, solipsistic Tony found he wanted nothing else more in the world, at that moment, than to be buried in the god.

Loki leaned in close and jabbed a finger at his arch reactor. “This, my dear mortal, is an honour. Do you comprehend?” Stark nodded and licked his dry lips. “The small bond I created when I first touched this is incomplete; once we consummate the spell…you are forever mine.”

“Were you ever planning on giving me a chance at all?”

“Would you object after my personal display on your couch?” Tony could only swallow in response. The god smiled knowingly and continued. “It is forever…even into the next life. You will never be whole without me: doomed to wander in darkness until you crawl to my feet and beg my affections.”

“Even if I’m ugly?” He challenged cockily, but deep inside cowered from the idea of rejection.

The trickster threw his head back and laughed, “Oh no Anthony,” he brushed his fingers down his stubbled cheek lovingly. “There has never been a lifetime where you have been remotely ugly…”

Tony frowned but could not ponder on that longer for in one fluid movement the god pressed their lips together, took him in hand, and seated himself slowly upon his length. He was sure his lungs had forgotten how to work as his mind spun with a dizzy haze as he was meticulously wrapped in agony and joy.

If he wasn’t sure about dying before, he was sure of it now. “Oh fuck!” he panted squeezing his eyes shut as his body tensed, hips shaking slightly with the effort to not thrust upward automatically. Loki was so tight. Tight and cold, but warm at the same time. There was no way something could feel so wonderfully euphoric and excellently antagonising. His blood was racing, ready to go as Loki stopped, almost fully sheathed around Stark and gripped his shoulders, bracing himself before moving up only an inch and then sliding back down with a small gasp.

Yep, he was dying.

He groaned and let his head smack against the back of the chair again as he slowly drowned under the ethereal being above him. He was now convinced they had it wrong. The Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D., the world, Thor and his people, the universe – Loki was no demon! He was an angel, a light in the darkness. They were just jealous of his grace and branded him with the title monster to keep him hidden from the world. Shame on them for depraving all of existence of the immaculate Loki! It was a crime! Such skill and beauty should never been punished.

Loki fisted his hair and pressed their lips together; tugging on his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into taste him. Stark could do nothing but groan as he tried to thrust up into the sublime immortal above him, hissing whenever Loki’s walls clamped down upon him. The noises he made told Tony all he needed to know and where to angle his thrusts, so that it wasn’t long until they were crying against each other’s open mouths; Loki cradled Tony's face in his hands as he struggled in his bonds trying to get more. He was desperate to touch him. He wanted him to know the electricity that was firing off through him. Wanted to grace this amazing god with his worshipping touch and hold him tightly.

“Loki,” he begged again and felt the trickster bit the side of his neck. “Please!” There was no warning, just a stinging snap across his limbs and he lunged, tackling the god forward; his fingers tingling at the contact with his smooth skin, as he pressed him into the couch. He scooped a slender leg over his shoulder, one around his waist, and began ramming into him without mercy.

“Anthony!” Loki cried out arching up into him, dragging his nails down his chest before gripping his hips to encourage him in deeper. The pleasure he felt from this mortal was more than he had anticipated, and the shuttering sparks that moved up along and out to the ends of his body where overwhelming.

They were so close. They both could feel it dancing along the edges of their beings. So close. Loki snarled, pushing against the cushions and the billionaire’s shoulder to flip them to the side and resumed his position on top, this time putting most of his weight onto Tony’s chest, his fingers digging bruises into his pecks on either side of his arc reactor. The deeper sensation made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he shivered, his body tightening.

Tony moaned, taking the god’s member in hand and began pumping him as he thrusted upward, firmly massaging the trickster’s upper thigh with the other. A few more deep thrusts and they shot off, one right after the other; Tony shouting loudly as if he were dying and Loki breathlessly and elegantly whining his praise.

Stark encouraged the god’s hips to ride out their orgasms, taking a deep and twisted satisfaction in the thought of his cum painting the trickster’s insides, before stilling their motions. Loki was hunched over, panting softly, calm bliss plastered to his features as he let his body relax after his climax. Tony ignored the thundering in his chest and reached up to smooth a hand down his cheek. The god caught it and pressed his lips to the mortal’s palm, sighing in satisfaction as he shifted and let Stark slide out of him.

He looked down at him. “My curse, Anthony,” Loki tapped his arc reactor and leaned forward, not taking his eyes off of his deep chocolate ones, to press a slow kiss upon it’s centre. “Is complete…” and with a blink he vanished into the air.

Tony shivered as the god’s weight left him. He sat up and puffed out a breath. Oh yeah…he was going to be sore tomorrow, but strangely he couldn’t bring himself to care. His mind was replaying their shared event on repeat, making his body flash with a pleasing after sex heat. This content he felt called for a drink. He got up and ambled to the bar on stiff shaky limbs, careful to steady himself before pouring a glass and heading over to stand before the giant window that looked out over the city.

Jarvis’s voice came out on the speaker system then. At first it was nothing more than garbled fragments, but after a few attempts the words were clear. He was worried and calling for Tony.

“Yeah?” he said taking a long gulp of his scotch.

“Sir, are you alright? My systems indicated the presence of a threat and the apartment shows signs of a struggle.”

“Yeah, everything is fine. It was nothing.”

“But sir –”

“Jarvis,”

“Yes, sir?”

“I need you to make a file, maximum security, not to be shared with anyone. Even if I were to die. Well…only to be shared with _one_ if I die. And make a security access code for them.”

“Yes, sir. Shall I inform Miss Potts now?”

“No,” he shook his head. “The person is Loki,” he whispered, eyes focused out into the distance.

“Sir?” Jarvis could not hide his programmed concern.

“You heard me: Loki of Asgard. The file is only to be viewed by myself and _only_ him if I die. Make that code for him too. Tell no one. I mean it!”

“Yes, sir. It is done.” Jarvis sounded resigned but Tony knew he would do as he was told, even if SHIELD were to try and hack it out of him.

He nodded and finished his drink, wondering where the trickster was and if he would get to see him again. If the marks on his body were a good indication, then the answer would be yes…he would be seeing a lot of the god. Oh god he was a sick fucker…only he would be excited about banging an enemy who had hijacked his house and levelled half the city in a temper tantrum. It was just like him to not do as he was told and keep big secrets from everyone. He smiled pleased and went to take a shower.


End file.
